The present invention generally relates to color television signal generating apparatuses having a noise reduction circuit, and more particularly to a color television signal generating apparatus having a noise reduction circuit which is designed to reduce noise in a signal obtained from a camera tube which is provided with a color-resolving striped filter.
A novel television signal generating apparatus employing a single camera tube which is provided with a color-resolving striped filter, was previously proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,041,528 entitled "COLOR TELEVISION SIGNAL GENERATING APPARATUS FOR USE IN A SINGLE CAMERA TUBE" in which the assignee is the same as the assignee of the present application. Further, an improved color television signal generating apparatus which has solved the problems of this previously proposed color television signal generating apparatus, was proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,277,800 entitled "COLOR TELEVISION SIGNAL GENERATING APPARATUS" in which the assignee is the same as the assignee of the present application, and this improved color television signal generating apparatus has been reduced to practice.
However, even in the latter improved color television signal generating apparatus, noise became a problem when an attempt was made to obtain a picture having a high picture quality with a satisfactory signal-to-noise ratio. Thus, it was desirable to reduce and suppress the noise. The noise became a problem especially when picking up an image of an object under a light source which has a low illumination.